User talk:Spoil-t
Vehicle Page Edits Can you make your edits like the example below? Thanks for your help. Top Speed On Level Road *Top Cruising Speed = 110MPH *Top Boosting Speed = 125MPH No offense or anything, but the Top Speeds for vehicles in Burnout Paradise don't make sense. Criterion Games did not feature the speedometer, so no one should know how fast the car's going. I don't know where you got this information from, but we need a source for this. JMBZ-12 01:46, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :He's using a stopwatch to time how fast each vehicle can go down a certain road at their top speed. No worries. ::Exlonox is right plus these speeds are good help to see how each car compares in their boost group. :::Well crap, most of this is done already. Why wasn't it opted to go in the infobox? ::::Well, that's good news. I still can't see why Criterion Games would not feature speedometer? It's not that hard to feature that. They need to add this. JMBZ-12 17:48, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Would it crowd the infobox too much? :Not much. Unless I can continue to find out why via your talk userpage. Although you'll need to start up a new archive, as the current one is already full (cause I can't stand scrolling down. JMBZ-12 18:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) PSN Hey I saw you on PSN, a minute ago. Im still on, wanna play cops n robbers? Smudger13 16:59, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :I was playing C&R but the stupid server lost connection & I got kicked off the PSN so I said screw this Spoil-t 19:22, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Signature Please edit your signature to include a link to your user page or talk page (one or the other - or both if you want). If you want the name to still be white instead of orange, you can still do that, just add a around the link. IE. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil-t']] will result in [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil-t']] and it will be linked to your user page. Thanks. :Another example [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] for [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] ... still all white, and a link to your page on Spoil and a link to your talk page on the t. Thanks, I'm on it '''Spoil-t' 21:19, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Miles How do you know how many miles you have driven for each vehicle? :It shows on the bottom (or top) of the map (not Online, if I recall correctly) and alternates with the time. ::Yes, it shows you the mileage at the bottom of the mini map (offline & online) & alternates with the time but the stock versions, sponsor, Carbon, & DLC cars have correct mileage. The B.R. versions & PCPD versions mileage resets back to zero after you drive the stock version again (yes CG never fixed the problem & it transfered over to the PCPD versions to) ::I have to keep note of my GT Flame & Civilian mileage since they are always reseting but strangly my Revenge Racer mileage never reset once yet. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 22:14, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I thought mileage only resets when a car in the junkyard has the word "new" under it again. Is this the same thing? KonigCCX 23:20, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I notice that the B.R. versions mileage usually resets (get the new above it) after you change the finish on the stock version. I haven't check this with the PCPD versions yet [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 00:52, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Indenting Please use an additional : for every reply on a talk page. If you don't use a : to reply then it places your reply on the same line as the last reply and makes it real confusing to see the separation. Here is an example. This did not have a : in front... :But this one did... BP Fan Club '''I was reading a topic at gamefaqs that was about this forum, then someone saw you were in it, and everyone started talking bad about you again. XD I went to the website and saw most of the topics were full of random posts and off-topic conversations, even though the forum's rules say not to do this. That racing competition does intrige me though. But besides that it doesn't look like there's really anything there.' Should I join? Babadingldoo 01:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::idk why people hate me. I was one of only two people that actually helped people on Gamefaqs (the other person was my sister). You should come cause it's alot better then Gamefaqs, the mods at Gamefaqs are complete idiots that modded you for something when other people were doing the same exact stuff & no action was taken on them. At BPFC we don't mod you cause we dislike you, we only mod you for breaking the rules. Plus BPFC was just started last week so give it time before it becomes a big BP site. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 15:44, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Come to the BPFC Today Hello! We would like you to come to the BPFC - Burnout Paradise Fan Club! There, we talk about everything related to BP - favorite cars, new DLC, what will happen next in BP, etc...We also hold tournaments, have members of the month, and have great potential to become a very great forum! So far, we have 25 members who have made a total of 4300 posts. So, if you would like to join, visit us at http://z3.invisionfree.com/BPFC We hope to see you there! [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 22:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :'This would have better gone in a forum topic or your blog, more people would have noticed it that way.' Babadingldoo 00:31, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Making a blog is to complicated [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 01:20, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Toy P12 88 Special According to your records, the Toy 88 Special has the same top speed in normal and hover mode (without boost). Would you mind retesting that because the normal 88 Special was quite a few miles faster in hover mode. :I retested when I saw that it was the same (I always retest when I see something strange) but it always turns out the same. ::I assumed you did, but I had to ask... just in case somehow it got recorded here incorrectly. Thanks :::The 1/4 mile times for this car made me say WTF to cause it does the 1/4 faster in Road Mode & I know why, it's cause the thing tries to pop a wheelie in Hover Mode which slows it down. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 21:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Language Watch the language please. :Tell Lemans to stop being a jerk to people. <_< [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Road Lengths Hey! In your latest edit you have added the length of Lawrence Road. It occurs to me that this information can be included to all road articles through the Template:Street infobox. I will edit this template to include a "road length" and maybe you could enter the said length? I don't know what you had in mind so holler back! C ee X 07:49, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Exlonox approves, so if you can code in the road lengths it would be awesome! (check out the Template to figure out the usage ;-) ) C ee X 17:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's already in place. :::I only know 3 roads :::Lawrence = 0.8 Miles :::Evans = 0.9 Miles :::Patterson = 1/4 Mile :::But the others can be found easily, just drive down the road in oncoming & on the roads that you can't do that (Casey Pass, PK Bridge) you'll have to use the car's mileage guage. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:31, 5 August 2009 (UTC) They did? Oh... i didn't know, a great. have to move on to a different game... thnks for tellin me, i didnt even know.--Elite Racer, Rank 11 00:26, 12 August 2009 (UTC)Revenge is my Specialty :idk about the 360 but the PS2 servers are gone. Believe they took them down before the Takedown servers. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 01:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Different finishes = different handling? This has to do with your note edit to the PCPD Special page. Do you think every Paradise car is like this or only a select few? I'm still very speculative when it comes to this issue anyway. :I've only notice this with the PCPD Special & Uberschall Clear-View (Platinum & Gold makes it extremely tight). The PCPD Special was debated on the old Criterion Forums & everyone agreed that the handling was different with each finish. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 18:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Come to IRC Please come to the IRC channel. Me and C_ee_x are bored.--The Vercetti Mail 20:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :The what? I don't even know what or where the IRC is. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:48, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Chatroom is what I meant to say.--The Vercetti Mail 20:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Still have no idea where it's at. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Do you know where it has the search bar for the wiki? At the bottom of that is a widget area. There's Random Page, What Links Here, etc. On the bottom right, it says Chatroom. If you have Firefox, go to addons, type in Chatzilla, dl and install, then click on the link. Or would this help?--The Vercetti Mail 20:53, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::I can't figure this crap out. I hate chatrooms, why don't you all get AIM, & I can't go on living..........*bang* x_x [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 21:01, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Street Rod Ok. I know how you (and I) are Annihilator Street Rod buffs out to de-throne the XHR. Well, I just did. Ranked race, won by two seconds over an XHR and PCPD Special. In my Street Rod!! +1 Street Rod!--The Vercetti Mail 04:53, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well it depends on the race. On "Race For The Plate" the ASR would get completely raped but the XHR but on "Mountain Meander" the ASR would annihilate (no pun intended) everything cause of the downhill sections. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 12:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::The race I did was "Western Spaghetti". However, I did use I-88 and was in last for a while.Then the jump from there to the road, I got a Vertical Takedown on a Hawker Mech, which launched me over the stunned XHR. It was amazing!--The Vercetti Mail 19:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Clan Warning Your behavior during the 10 October 2009 PS3 clan meeting ran against clan rules and was overall deemed unacceptable by the clan leaders. This is your only warning. If activity like this continues, either on the wiki, or in-game, you will be kicked from the clan and suspended from editing Burnopedia. :What the hell did I do? I did nothing wrong. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 18:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sure Namdam, Silver, and Ceex could attest to it. Guys? :::I have no idea what I did. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:26, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::You kept inviting someone not in the clan after you were warned not to multiple times, then went on to spam the chat room with profanities, etc. :::::Sure it was ok to have Wiifreak at the clan meets when he wasn't even registered to the site but when I try to get someone in who is registered with the site it's not ok. Plus you said to him stay if you want. lol sorry but screw you hypocrite. SO it's ok for seeks to invite non-clan members but for me it's not. *middle finger* Screw these pointless clan meets. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::And instead of discussing it like a civilized person, you resort to spamming and profanity. That would be the reason you have been warned. Keep it up and you will be kicked/suspended. ::::::& I wasn't spamming. I was joking with him & he knows it. Plus did I say f***, c***, etc NO!!!!!! I said ass & orgy which aren't bad words. I was trying to get him to join the clan but not now. Told him to not & I'm done with the meets now cause apparently some people can do things but other people can't. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :i was the one entering the room so punish me instead--Speedracer32 20:07, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::No, Exlonox clearly said you could stay. :::he did?? but i wasnt part of the clan... and how do i become part of it?--Speedracer32 20:11, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I think this situation is pretty confusing... But you can post something on Exlonox's talk page requesting to join the clan. - Namdamyo 20:12, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::ok i will do that now--Speedracer32 20:15, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :@Spoil-t: I think the reason C_ee_X was initially inviting some of his friends was because there weren't enough players for some challenges that weren't complete. Also administrators make decisions concerning meets, and C_ee_X is an admin. -Namdamyo 20:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::i left a notification but he might not see it so shall i make a new message?--Speedracer32 20:26, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Eh, if anything this should be a light warning. (if you will not take the warning away) I know it's up to Leaders and Administrators of the wiki to allow non-members into clan meets, but I really didn't have a problem with Spoil-t's friend joining the meeting just as long as he didn't harass anyone else playing. (and hey, he's a wiki member now and he plans on joining the clan, so whats the problem?) I feel this whole issue has been blown out of proportion. ::Okay let's clarify. ::The reason why WiiFreak was invited the first time was simply because (as Namdam rightfully said) there weren't enough people in the lobby to complete challenges. I then took the liberty of inviting WiiFreak again for other Clan Meetings since I considered him to be a decent and sensible player that had his place among us here in the Clan. ::As for Speedracer32, his impatience in the Chat room gave off (to me) a very bad first impression, which is why, with Exlonox, I decided to kick him out of the lobby. I personally had nothing against him and would be glad to have him with us if he posted a well written request on an admin's talk page instead of trying to rush in, putting pressure on everyone. ::Where our problems with you arouse was when you decided to reinvite Speed back into the lobby. Having been kicked, you must have realized that he was not welcome because of his attitude. You should never have invited Speed again and again, irritating us is what lead to you to being warned. In addition, I am thoroughly against the use of the words you chose to "joke" with in the Chat Room during the Meeting and the words you used against Exlonox above which is ultimately and officially what you have been warned for. ::SilverCCX is right, and this issue never should have been. This could have gone much smoother if you stuck to the rules. Your attitude in the meeting was unacceptable and you were wrong to have reacted like this, for now I advise you to chill out and leave SpeedRacer32 with his membership request. ::I hope I have made myself clear. the reason why i had a bad attitude is because you kicked me when i hadnt done anything--Speedracer32 21:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Ok this is what happened. I invited speed thinking it was ok since seeks did it with Wiifreak (idc if he's an Admin, if he does it then anyone can do it. I don't say "You can't do that" when I do it on BFC. I don't believe in "Just because I have more power/higher rank then you means I have the right to do it but you don't" thing). So seeks kicked speed. speed actually ask nicely why he was kicked & blah blah blah blah then Exlonox said he can stay if he wanted. So I invited him back. Now when seeks started C&R speed got kicked again so I invited him again. He stayed out of the way during the C&R games he wasn't in & didn't go around raping everything in sight. Now none of you said nothing about not inviting him. So I keep inviting him, now if you kick one of my friends without giving me a reason then I'm gonna keep inviting him/her until you stop kicking him/her or end the room. Now if we had 8 clan members coming then I would of told speed there's no room. Sorry for flipping out but it pisses me off to no freaking extent when I get warned/punished for no reason so I precede to give a reason. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 23:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I had invited WiiFreak when I was still a normal user, I did not make use of admin powers to do so. ::I think we have a misunderstanding here. What started as a normal kick turned into a chain of irritating kicks for me. In the beginning, Speed wasn't welcome since not part of the Clan. Then he came back in, wondering who could have invited him I kicked him again (and with Exlonox's approval). We deduced it was you Spoil-t that kept inviting him back, so again with Exlonox we decided to kick him and you also a while later, having been upset. ::I also did note that Speed did indeed have a decent behavior when in game (I actually never saw him but never saw Takedown messages...). Again, if he wishes to be part of the clan, then he is welcome, provided he accepts and follows clan rules. ::'So this Situation Never happens again:' ::Next time you want to invite a non-clan member, make it clear you are going to via a mic if you have one or through the text chat. Once you do, wait for a response (which should be positive), then, and only then you can invite him in the lobby. Remember that I asked Exlonox if I could invite WiiFreak over, this also applies to Axeland (MclarenFR) who, him too, wasn't part of the Clan at first (and now is). ::Note that you are still warned for extensively using foul language in a Clan Meeting and on the wiki against a member of the Administration. is spoil-t still a member of the clan or not?--Speedracer32 18:59, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :He is. That up there was a warning, not a sentance. in his signature his name is not orange and when your a normal member of the clan your name is in orange--Speedracer32 19:22, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::idk I might change my name to pink or brown. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:25, October 12, 2009 (UTC) how do you do that?--Speedracer32 19:28, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Ask Exlonox, I'm sure he'll be glad to help. I would help but explaining stuff to you is a headache. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:32, October 12, 2009 (UTC) hey i learn new things quickly--Speedracer32 19:43, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Banned by EA Well, Spoil-t has been crossed out of the Burner and Shifter list. He is now banned by EA without any reasons. he wont play online for now. T_T--OveReAction talks about Burnout 12:24, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sticking to good games for now. PS1 GAMES!!!! [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:43, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd bet that half of your online games are by EA, so being banned hugely sucks. I can understand why you think this is unfair but I don't believe this has been done without a valid reason, you must have done something to irritate them. ::I haven't even gone online on an EA game in a long while. Just been in private rooms with the boys from BFC. I haven't gone on a PS3 game in 2 days then I go start up BP & it said I was banned. So you can see this is BS since I haven't even been doing anything to warrant a ban. All I was doing related to EA was playing NFS Nigh Stakes & talking about Shift on the NFS board (I was defending the game when people said it sucked) so EA basically banned me for no reason at all. They probably meant to ban that other guy SpoiI-t. <_< [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 00:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm back in action. BAN LIFTED. Apparently it was a suspension not a ban. They need to show SUSPENDED instead of BAN & I need to check my spam folder more often -_- [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 23:03, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Did they say what it was for? - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 00:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I told someone on the NFS forum that "Shift ain't bad. You're probably just pissed cause you suck balls at it." So they come after me when there's alot of people on there bypassing the censor & flaming alot more then me. Anyway I can play BP now & I'm never touching a EA forum again. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 01:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Well I guess keeping you away from their forums may have been their goal... Anyway it's a good thing (for you especially) that you can play again, and I also hope everything will go smoothly now with the clan (and EA), since I don't really enjoy arguments... So welcome back! - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 03:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) He made such a big fuss back on BFC Speedracer32 11:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) About the Crazy Burner picture... It's happened to me too. I feel ya! Spectrum Humanian 12:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Are you talking about the porn slide show I got? [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 11:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC)